This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and particularly to two-cycle internal combustion engines.
Two-cycle engines such as those used for outboard boat motors, lawn mowers, snowmobiles, and some trucks, are very inefficient in their use of fuel. The primary reason for this is that a great portion of the fuel is never burned, but is instead discharged with the exhaust. This results in pollution and wasted fuel.
Some improvement has been obtained by the use of opposed cylinders which are in a straight line with one another and which include two pistons adapted to reciprocate toward and away from one another. Examples of this type of opposed cylinder engine are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,373 Which issued May 26, 1964, and 3,023,743, which issued Mar. 6, 1962.